Losing Sight
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Based on something Sam said in "Hot and Bothered". Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. Wish I did, though. _

_..._

_A/N: This one is based on something Sam said in the car while they were driving. About detectives like Luke ending up "losing sight of what was right in front of them". _

_So, this fic will take place a few episodes ahead, after Sam and Andy have 'made up'. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

A little over a week had passed since the debacle had that been Sam and Andy's 'almost' night together. Things had been awkward between them for a while, but after they were stuck working together to capture an escaped prisoner, they'd managed to work past their issues, and regain their working relationship.

It wasn't what it had been before, but it was enough.

Andy and Sam were constantly being partnered up ... Boyko thought they made a good team, and could learn a lot from each other.

It was hard for her ... spending every minute of virtually every day by his side, unable to say what she really wanted to say. She _had_ wanted things to go further - so much further - between them, but she'd been scared. Yes, she'd been caught up in the moment while it was happening, but when the lights came on, reality set in ... and her flight response kicked in.

Luke's calling her had just given her a rational excuse for leaving. She'd ended her relationship with him the next day, needing to clear her mind - and her conscience.

Things with Sam were fixed now, but it wasn't enough.

Normal people had that little voice inside their heads ... the one that told them to quit while they were ahead. Andy didn't think she had that voice. If she did, it's mouth must have been wired shut.

After a solid week of working side-by-side with Sam, she had to say something.

"What did you mean?" she blurted out all of a sudden.

Sam glanced at her. "You'll have to be more specific," he told her.

Andy pursed her lips. "A couple weeks ago, before ... you know. When you said that it was 'easy to lose sight of what was right in front of you'?"

Sam's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. "Is this about Callaghan?"

Andy shook her head. "No ... it's about us."

"I though we talked about this," he replied.

Andy sighed. "I know ... and I'm probably sticking my foot in my mouth, but ... can you just tell me? What did you mean? Were you really talking about Luke?"

Sam scratched at the back of his neck, not wanting to answer the question. Things had finally gotten back to normal between them, he didn't want to wreck that. "Not entirely," he stated.

Andy nodded her head slowly, noticing that they'd hit a red light. She turned sideways in her seat, her eyes remaining on his stoic face. "So, what did you mean?"

After a second, Sam turned to look at her. With a pointed gaze, he spoke, "You _know_ what I meant."

Andy breathed carefully out of her mouth, licking her lips. "Do you still feel the same about it?"

Sam realized that this entire conversation was going to be hypothetical, dancing around the issue ... but he was okay with that. It was almost easier than admitting straight out how much he still wanted her. "Yes."

Andy nodded her head. "Well, I agree. I mean ... if something right if front of you, you should latch onto it. Not ignore it ... right?"

He nodded his own head, his eyes locking with hers. "Right."

Andy opened her mouth to continue, but somehow, felt as though that everything that needed to be said, had been said. It seemed silly, seeing as she hadn't really said much ... but it felt like enough. And judging by the heated way that he was looking at her, he felt it too.

Sometime later, a horn honking behind them brought them back to Earth. The light had turned green.

Sam turned his eyes back to the road, stepping on the gas.

Andy straightened herself out in her seat, looking straight ahead.

They didn't talk about it again, but at the end of their shift, he was waiting for her in the parking lot. Words weren't needed, and as she slid into the passenger seat of his truck, the smallest of smiles fell on her face.

After all the tension, all the waiting to get things back to normal ... she never would have thought that such a simple question would have tipped the scales of their relationship.

He was right, though ... sometimes it was easy to lose sight of what was right in front of you. She never wanted to do it again, though. Whatever it took, she wanted to make things work with Sam. She wanted him to be the one.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I'd love to write a dozen more of these things, but for now I must get to bed. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
